If You're A Bird Than I'm A Fish
by AlwaysYourAibou
Summary: A simple day in the Motou household shows how opposite Yami and Yugi really are.


A/N~ Just another cute one-shot. I've been addicted to these lately.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Stop bugging me.

Title: If You're a Bird….I'm a Fish

Summary: A simple day in the Motou household shows how opposite Yami and Yugi really are.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked, placing a hand on over Yugi's as the teen stacked a pile of Oreo Cookies on the coffee table.

Yugi looked at him in question before smiling. "Oh, Mou Hitori no Boku and I want a snack." He explained, placing about five more cookies on the coffee table. He turned to Ryou. "Would you and Bakura like some?" He asked, holding the plastic container close to his friend. Ryou shook his head. Yugi shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Ryou leaned back on the couch as he watched his other half and the ex-pharaoh enter the room. They were arguing about something minute as always. Although their quarrels were starting to diminish on a personal level, the pair always seemed to find something to argue about. Ryou and Yugi gave each other a knowing look before shaking their heads slowly. Bakura stomped his foot loudly. "No! I'm telling you, you baka Pharaoh, that trap card would never work! You're living in a fucking fantasy world!"

"Bakura!" Ryou warned as his darkness gave him a grumpy look. "Be nice."

The ex-tomb robber snorted in amusement. "Or what?" He challenged.

Ryou crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Or no sex tonight."

The tomb robber shut his mouth as Yugi laughed. He gave his rival another growl before shifting on his feet and moving next to his hikari. He sat down next to Ryou and wrapped his arms about the teen, holding him tightly next to him. "Sorry, hikari." He whispered in his ear, kissing his softly. "Baka Pharaoh is pushing my buttons again."

"I heard that." Yami snapped as he took his place next to Yugi. Yugi leaned up against the ex-king and sighed. Yami ignored the fact that Bakura was still in the room and smiled down kindly on his other half. "So what are we watching tonight?" He asked.

Ryou shrugged. "We can see what is on Starz." He suggested. "They usually always have something violent on." Ryou smiled when he felt Bakura smile at the thought.

Yugi pondered for a moment. "I'm in the mood for something in the comedy range."

Yami snorted and kissed his other's forehead. "You're always in the mood for something funny. I want to watch an action movie."

"You always want to watch an action movie." Yugi complained, playfully pinching his Yami's leg. "How about we let Ryou decide."

All gazes turned to Ryou who blushed under the pressure. At least it wasn't up to his darkness. If it was, they would probably be watching some sort of Egyptian porno. Bakura chuckled when he read his hikari's mind but didn't say anything. Ryou glanced at the TV. "Well, we could just watch The Mummy."

Bakura contemplated. "So we get to watch some tombs get plundered…"

"And some tomb robbers die…" Yami nodded. "I like it."

"Works for me." Bakura agreed.

Yugi just shook his head and laughed. This would have been the third time in a month they had watched this movie. It was completely unrealistic but the four of them loved watching it on their double date nights. Yugi turned the DVD player on and waited for it to respond. Since it was the only DVD he had watched in that room for a while, he didn't even have to get up. This worked well for him since he was so secure in his yami's arms.

The movie turned on and Yugi leaned forward to grab the ten Oreo Cookies sitting on the coffee table. Ryou watched carefully. The last time he checked, Yugi hated Oreo Cookies and he was interested in seeing if that had changed. He watched as Yugi took the two dark parts and pulled them apart, revealing the white creamy center. Yugi used his finger to wipe away the icing and eat it. Ryou blinked when the hikari had finished all the icing and then handed the remaining black cookie to his darkness. "What are you doing?" Ryou repeated his question from a few minutes before as he watched Yami nibble on the black cookie remains.

Yugi turned to him, his eyes still on the TV. "I only like the icing. I don't eat the cookie. Mou Hitori no Boku only likes the cookie part." He smiled. "It all works out." He nodded before grabbing another cookie from his lap and tearing it apart.

Ryou gaped for a moment and then smiled.

**What are you so happy about? We are sharing a couch with another couple and I can't have any fun with that stupid pharaoh around. **Bakura thought really loud, causing Ryou to wince. **Sorry.**

Ryou turned to him, a new smile on his face. He nuzzled his darkness's neck before turning back to the TV. Such a romantic love story. Another glance over at Yugi and Yami made him want to laugh. _Have you ever noticed how opposite they are?_

**Yeah. **Bakura smirked with a glance in their direction. **But they are Yami and Hikari. They are always opposite. Even we are the same way. **

Ryou shook his head. _Not that bad. I mean, sometimes it even surprises me that they can be a couple and not argue more than they do. I've never seen people with such different tastes able to establish a true relationship. _

Bakura looked down at his light and shrugged, turning his attention back to the movie before they were spotted using their mind link. **I think we are opposite. We just don't parade it around as much as they do. Besides, they have been dating longer than we have. Maybe they are okay with showing their true selves.**

Ryou gave a sideways frown. _You mean you don't think we show our true selves?_

Bakura rolled his eyes. **You know what I mean. There are certain secrets you wish for me not to know while there are secrets I don't want you to know about me. Maybe they have reached a point in their relationship where secrets and differences don't matter anymore.**

"Stop using the mind link, you two." Yami stated, not looking away from the TV. He glanced their way and both Ryou and Bakura noticed Yugi was looking at them funny. Yami placed his chin on top of his light's head and smiled at them. "It's annoying when we know you are talking about us."

Ryou looked at him innocently. "It's nothing bad or anything. We just couldn't help but notice how different you and Yugi are."

Yugi cocked his head to the side, forcing Yami to be removed from his perch. Yugi looked into the crimson eyes of his darkness and frowned. "Well, we aren't that different. It just appears that way from the outside. We have a lot of things in common." Yugi defended, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend.

"Like what?" Ryou questioned.

Bakura sighed and unwrapped Ryou's arms from around him. "This is going to get mushy. I'm getting coffee. Any of you love birds want some?"

Yugi nodded, licking up more icing from his cookie. "Yeah, I'll take mine with two spoons of sugar and some milk. You know what, make it a lot of milk." Yugi corrected and smiled at Bakura's pissed off look. "Thanks 'Kura!" He smiled sincerely.

Bakura gave him a playful sneer before looking at the former pharaoh. "What about you, baka."

Yami gave him an evil look. "I'd say I'd take mine black with nothing except I know you'd slip cyanide in there somewhere." He tormented his former enemy. "So none for me thanks."

Bakura glared at him before getting up. Ryou watched him leave knowing that Bakura knew he hated coffee and would bring him something else. He turned his attention back Yami and Yugi who were discussing whether or not it was safe to leave a former tomb robber alone in their kitchen.

"Okay, but we have to throw out all the leftovers when he leaves. If he is gone more than ten minutes then we throw everything out and start fresh." Yami declared with a nod of his head. Yugi gave him a playful swat of his hand before laughing and looking at Ryou. Yami nibbled Yugi's earlobe and then straightened his neck. "Ow. Stupid boxes." He complained.

Yugi sat up and got off his boyfriend. "Did grandpa wear you out?" His darkness nodded and Yugi tried to pull his other's head into his lap. "You can lay on me if you want. I don't mind." Yugi offered, rubbing the ex-king's head soothingly.

Yami sat back up and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, aibou. I'm fine. I'll live with it."

Ryou watched intently as Yami straightened his neck again. It was obviously bothering him so why didn't he accept Yugi's offer. Both teens noticed their behavior being closely watched by Ryou and stared at him in question. "Why not?" Ryou asked. They looked confused at the question he had presented so Ryou decided to clear the air. "Why won't you let Yugi cuddle you?"

Yugi answered before Yami had a chance to. "Mou Hitori no Boku doesn't like being the cuddle-e." Yugi explained, turning and running his fingers through his other's hair. "He doesn't mind being the cuddler but he won't be cuddled himself. I don't know why. But I don't argue." Yugi sighed, leaning back against his soul partner.

"Huh." Ryou commented, looking back at Yami.

"It's not that strange." Yami defended. "I just like to hold him. I don't like to be held." He said before turning back to the TV and smiling. "I miss the desert." He said, watching the sand on the TV blow around. "This movie makes me home sick."

"I'm sorry, Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi said sincerely. Yami had chosen to live his life with Yugi and return with his family after he died with Yugi by his side. However, Yugi had always felt guilty of the decision whether or not he was in love with the ex-pharaoh or not.

"Hush, aibou." Yami commanded. "We will not have this discussion again." He kissed Yugi's forehead.

Ryou squinted his eyes. _Bakura get back out here. I want to have some fun._

Thinking that there was going to be some action, Bakura bolted out from the kitchen, two cups of hot coffee in his hands and a bottle of water being held in the crook of his arm. He handled the bottle to Ryou and the cup to Yugi. Yami straightened. "Ryou has to taste that first." He demanded.

"Oh stop it!" Yugi slapped his leg. "I trust him." He winked at the ex-tomb robber.

Bakura put on a fake smile and pestered his enemy further. "See?" He said in a sing-song like voice. "Yugi trusts me."

Ryou elbowed his misbehaving darkness in the ribs, causing the man to almost loose the coffee he was holding. **So what is this fun you were talking about? We gonna make out with them watching? Are we kidnapping Yugi and watching that bastard of a king get pissed off?**

_You know better than that! _Ryou hissed in his mind. _Watch._ "So, Yugi? If you had to die by fire or ice, which would it be?" Bakura gave Ryou a confused look but decided not to question his boyfriend's tactics.

Yugi turned to him slightly alarmed. "Your boyfriend isn't trying to get rid of me is he? Although, it's nice of him to give me a choice in the matter." Yugi chuckled but Yami wasn't too happy about it. He tightened his hold on Yugi before giving his enemy a death glare. "How do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Would you rather be burned to death at the stake or…." Bakura trailed off, enjoying the ex-pharaoh's horrified look. "Or would you prefer to have been on the titanic and died by freezing water."

Yami growled and pulled his hikari into his lap, glaring at Ryou and Bakura. "I would have thought you would be on our side after so many years, Ryou. I have to say I am a little disappointed in you." He stated firmly, squeezing Yugi tight.

"They're just playing, Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi defended his friends. "Um, definitely would have preferred to be on the titanic." Yugi decided. Yami snorted. Yugi looked at him with innocent amethyst orbs. "What?"

"Ice?" Yami questioned. "That seems like a horrible way to go out."

Yugi blinked and looked around. "So…you think death by flames would be better?"

Yami shrugged. "I think it would hurt less than ice. That would be the equivalent to thousands of knifes stabbing you all over. At least by fire, the pain is so bad you die from it before the flames engulf your entire body." Yami reasoned.

"You're only saying that because you grew up in a desert!" Yugi defended. "Besides, I'm sure your feet are so used to hot sand that if they were on fire, you wouldn't notice for a few hours." Yugi teased. "Besides, dying by the cold makes you fall asleep. Sure it hurts at first but you grow numb to everything and then you just fall asleep. Seems like a peaceful way to be greeted by death."

Yami turned to Bakura. "I'm not letting you take him on any boats."

Bakura snickered. "Oh please, if I was going to kill him, what makes you think I would want to choose his wanted way to die? He says fire would be painful, I feel like I'm in the mood for a barbeque." He teased, crossing his arms and preparing for battle.

"Snake." Yami hissed as he pulled a slightly alarmed Yugi further against him.

"Mummy." Bakura growled back.

"Enough, you two!" Ryou held his hands up before shadow magic started to fly. He watched as the dark spirits settled down but continued to give each other death glares. "You know it's impossible to have fun with the two of you bickering back and forth all night!" He insisted before he placed his hands in his lap and looked at the other hikari giving his yami an impatient look. "Yugi, how late do you sleep in on days you don't have school?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "As long as grandpa will let me." He admitted. "Usually it is about noon before Mou Hitori no Boku wakes me up. He gets bored to death without me." He turned to the Yami holding him a little too tightly and smiled at him. "You go to sleep around 10 and wake up at 6, right?"

Yami nodded, easing his hold on the suffocating teen in his lap. "Yeah, it gets boring without you around."

Ryou shook his head. Unbelievable. The two were so different when it came to just about everything. Ryou folded his feet under his lap and looked at the ex-pharaoh, "Yami, did you like having people worship you all the time?" He asked.

Yami blinked. "Ryou, I'm starting to feel like we are in some sort of interview. What is the point of all these questions?"

"Just answer." Ryou insisted.

"Yeah, I suppose. I was raised as a god among men. I suppose I expected to be treated like one." Yami thought for a moment. "But I don't mind not being treated that way now. This world is a lot different than the one I grew up in." He planted a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi smiled at him. "I worship you!" He exclaimed. "What else do you need?"

Ryou bit his lip. "And you two say that you have things in common? You guys couldn't be any more different. You're like night and day, yin and yang."

"Dah." Yugi said sarcastically. "We are Yami and Hikari. Of course we are opposites!"

"No, I mean really! Other than the love of games, what do you guys have in common? What similar activities do you like?"

Yugi gave Ryou a sad look. "Why are you asking all these questions? Why does it matter?"

"I just find it miraculous that people so different could be a couple. Yugi," Ryou gazed at him. "You hate attention! You would do anything to get away from it. You prefer a quiet place on the chillier side where you can hang out with just a few of your best friends." Ryou then looked at Yami. "Yami, you would like to stay somewhere hot where there were tons of people. You don't like being alone for more than a few hours. Don't you see? This is crazy!"

Yami gave Ryou a stern look. "What does it matter? We care for one another. That is all we need." He smiled at the hikari looking rather alarmed in his lap. "Aibou and I have each other in common and as far as I am concerned, that is all a relationship needs to stand for."

Yugi smiled up at the ex-spirit. "Yeah."

Ryou suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound as if you two shouldn't be together." He explained his reasoning. "I just find it interesting is all."

Yugi shrugged, "No biggy. Let's just continue our movie." He looked up and kissed his darkness. "I guess opposites attract, huh Mou Hitori no Boku?"

Yami chuckled, "If you're a bird, than I'm a bird." He nuzzled Yugi.

"Oh gods." Bakura gagged, rolling his eyes in dismay.

Yugi laughed before looking at Ryou. "Nope, Ryou is right, we are too different. If you're a bird then I would be….a fish." Yugi reasoned aloud. "Wait…fish and bird can't coexist. I don't like that analogy." He determined shaking his head at the idea of not being with his other half.

Yami thought about it for a minute. "I'll be a penguin then."

Yugi laughed again and then stopped. "But penguins eat fish."

"Okay, I'd eat every fish but you." Yami assured him. "Alright?"

"Alright!" Yugi agreed and hugged his other tightly.

"I'm going to be sick." Bakura barked, hunching over to over-dramatize the situation. "I'm plundering your freezer for ice cream. Want any?" He aimed the question more at a beaming Ryou than the other two people on the couch. However, he got two answers he didn't expect.

Yugi sat up quickly, "Yeah! I want vanilla!"

"I'll have chocolate." Yami chimed in.

Ryou couldn't help but laugh.

FIN

A/N~ Yeah I know. It's dumb. But I can't help myself. Let me know what you think.


End file.
